Popular Mechanics For Lovers
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Songfic minus the song lyrics. Chapter 1: Jimmy thinks about Kirsten. Chapter Two: different characters thinking: SKR, SKC, SSZ, RML, MLR,
1. Triangles

**Songfic without the song in it! Reposted cause I shouldn't have put the lyrics here! Ooops!**

**Please look at this link for the song! **

**You will have to copy it and remove the spaces that I had to put in because it wouldn't let me post it!  
But if you can be bothered it would make the story better as you know what I'm thinking. **

http/ www. stlyrics. com/ lyrics/ ocmix2the/ popularmechanicsforlovers. htm

THANKS!

Popular Mechanics For Lovers

_>_

_First Verse_

>

Kirsten Nichol was in love. He knew it and he hated it.

She wasn't in love with him.

Sandy Cohen had knocked her off her feet and straight into his heart.

Waspy Kirsten with her bright blonde hair and acid tongue.  
Goofy going-to-save-the-world Sandy.

She found him adorable, that much was obvious.

What was she doing?

Kirsten Nichol, the rich, beautiful and bound to be successful Newport Princess with this scruffy, Jewish lawyer from the Bronx.

It just didn't make sense.

It was wrong, Jimmy swore on it.

>

_Second Verse_

_>_

Jimmy Cooper and Kirsten Nichol; that was the way it had always been.

Jimmy and Kirsten Cooper; that was the was it was supposed to be.

That was what everyone expected, the whole of Newport, his family, her family, himself.

It was practically written, given.

Not Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.

Kirsten Cohen.

Kirsten Cohen?

Who was she? She wasn't meant to exist.

It was always Jimmy and Kirsten.

Just Jimmy.

Just Cooper.

Kirsten Cooper.

>

_Chorus line_

_>  
_

Too true.

Broken hearted.

That was also true.

He'd broken her heart and now she'd broken his in return.

All's fair in love and war.

Broken hearted, married, father-to-be.

One of those didn't fit.

The fact that Kirsten wasn't part of that equation didn't fit.

>

_Third Verse_

_>_

_  
_It was a high-school romance, it wasn't a huge romantic relationship but did that matter?

It wasn't exactly exciting, just day-to-day dating but that's what they'd wanted, wasn't it?

Those parts, the lack of romance and suspense in their relationship, Jimmy found easy to forget. It was easy to forget it wasn't always perfect.

In his head it was always perfect. His memories digitally re-mastered to wipe out the not-so-perfect bits.

>

_Fourth Verse_

_>_

So he hadn't been enough for her. He didn't complete her like Sandy did.

They were so obviously made for each other it made Jimmy sick.

He'd never completed Kirsten's world, he never could and never would.

What would he give to rewind and try again?

He would do anything, fall at her feet and beg her to stay. Not go to Berkeley, not meet Sandy Cohen.  
He would do anything for her, he would never hurt her, never bring her down.

But he knew it was too late, he'd already brought her down. He'd cheated on her.

That was low; so far down he didn't want to think about it. And he knew he'd hurt her, brought her down into despair.

But now she was flying and he was the one who was down, so down.

>

_Chorus line_

_>_

Could broken hearts ever be mended he wondered.

Certainly Kirsten's had been but then she hadn't broken her own as she broke someone else's.

Perhaps hers hadn't been broken, merely bruised. He loved her more than she had loved him. His heart was definitely broken.

>

_Fifth Verse_

_>_

Jimmy hesitated; he was wrong. Sandy loved Kirsten, he would take a bullet for her, he would cut his heart out for her, and she believed every word he uttered.

He'd lost Kirsten, but at least he'd lost her to a better man.

Sandy would die for her.

Sandy loved her.

Sandy deserved her.

>

_Sixth Verse_

_>_

Jimmy wasn't enough was he Kirsten?

Songs and dreams aren't enough but that's he had now.

So what? She doesn't care.

She shouldn't, it was all his fault.

>

_Seventh Verse_

_>_

There's no sense in trying to change anything, Jimmy knew that. He had been though.

He'd tried to find something that should change her feelings about Sandy but there was nothing, everything that could be a problem they didn't seem to care about.

She was his.

Nothing could make her Jimmy's again and he wouldn't try.

He had tried to talk to her, but there was nothing to say.

He had a wife, a baby, anything he said was pointless, worthless and more often than not, a cliché.

>

_Chorus line_

_>_

Help, that's what he needed but he didn't want it.

What was the point?

He'd had it all and he'd lost it.

A stupid mistake that broke his heart into pieces.

No one and nothing could help.

She was Kirsten Cohen now.

>

Fifth Verse Repeat

>

He loves you.

I love you too.

But you love him.


	2. More Triangles

A couple of little drabbles in songfic form (**without the songs but with a link to the lyrics**!). They don't really sound very like the characters but there might be some believable thoughts there. I think it is a very Seth-Summer-Zach song but as I'm not such a fan of them, as opposed to Kirsten-Sandy, I haven't really thought about their relationship so much, consequently I found it somewhat harder to write. Ah well, it's not fab but let me know what you think.

**Summary: **Second song-fic (**without the song**) to the song in the title. P.O.V.'s of different characters on their respective love-lives/love triangles, SS-Z, SK-R RM-L, LM-R, (can you decode?)

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the characters or the song, I did make up the rest though! 'Snaps for me!' lol!

Popular Mechanics For Lovers

Please look at the link for the lyrics! Thanks!

http/www. ocmix2the/ popularmechanicsforlovers. htm  
(minus the spaces)

- - - -

I guess my leaving knocked you down, knocked you into his arms.

Knocked me for six; my new found friend your boyfriend.

What were the chances of that? The universe is so working against me.

You think he's so sweet. He's good-looking not geeky, clever but not too studious, he's sporty, he's popular, he won't sail away when life goes down the plughole, he won't ramble incoherently to your father, in short he's not me; you sure got yourself the anti-Cohen you wanted.

He's nice, so _nice_. Almost too nice, makes me sick sometimes. If he wasn't so nice it would be easier to hate him. But he's nice, perfectly nice and he likes comic books. What is with that? I am totally being conspired against.

You know I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving, but I'm far more sorry I left and let him get you. That's wrong, I know, but I tell you what else is wrong?

You and him.

I swear.

_Seth_

_- - - - - _

_You're not swept off your feet but he's certainly knocked you off balance._

_What else could it be? Kirsten Cohen doesn't stumble for no reason. _

_He's different I guess, but aren't we different enough? I thought that's what made us, what, by some crazy quirk of fate, kept us going, kept us together._

_Opposites attract and all that._

_But now it's all we ever argue about._

_So where does Carter come in? Is he between us now? The middle ground that we're going to fight over?_

_Carter Buckley; a man I admired, liked, toasted friendship to._

_He smiles at my wife and it means something, my wife smiles at him and it means something too. I'm not being suspicious, I'm not, something's the matter, I know. _

_This is wrong, so wrong._

_You swore to love me, you're sworn to me._

_Please don't do this._

_Sandy_

_**Verse Two**_

It's always been you Summer.

You and me.

Not Zach, perfect, plastic, water-polo-playing, comic-book-reading, understanding, undemanding, easy-going boyfriend extraordinaire.

He's perfect but he's plastic. He can't love you the way I do.

Zach and Summer.

That's not how it's meant to be.

It can't be, if it was, what would I do?

You need someone to argue with, someone to threaten with rage-blackouts for a legitimate reason, someone to make you laugh, to laugh at, someone who isn't so artificial, someone who has loved you since forever, someone…well…me.

Just me.

_Seth_

-

_Who is he?_

_Stranger._

_It was always been the two of us._

_Sandy and Kirsten Cohen._

_Kirsten and Sandy Cohen._

_The Cohen's; Sandy and Kirsten._

_Kirsten Cohen, that's you._

_That's how it's meant to be._

_It's perfect that way._

_We're perfect that way. OK maybe not perfect, but pretty damn close to it._

_This is our life, our marriage, there's no part in it for him._

_What are you thinking? What's wrong? It's always been us._

_Always me and you._

_Not him, not Carter, Cohen._

_Sandy Cohen who loves you, loves you._

_Sandy_

_**Chorus line**_

So much in love and not with me.

Twenty years I've carried you in my heart while you've had twenty years of love with someone else.

Twenty years without you and only now you break my heart.

No, I broke my own.

Leaving loving you and breaking my heart by not saying goodbye.

Twenty years running, loving you, heart breaking because you'd never know.

Meeting you now and still loving you, heart broken by your love, the love that isn't mine.

Leaving again, loving you but knowing it has to be done, breaking my already broken heart.

Guess I'll love you forever. But you don't need to know.

_Rebecca_

_**Verse Three**_

You two, that's more than a high-school romance.

Ours wasn't a romance was it? You never felt that did you?

I said I loved you, you said it too. I don't think we thought about the words.

We always knew what was coming; school, parties, the inevitable, phoney 'I love you's'.

The golden couple of Harbour High.

That's what I remember. The golden moments.

The banalities, the fights, the tears, I forget.

You two; the beautiful, messed-up social queen and the tough kid from Chino, that's something different.

But in your case that's something special.

I'm glad for you, but I'm glad I'm not there to see it.

_Luke_

_**Verse Four**_

I never had everything, I never pretended to.

I was just me, just Ryan.

I'm not like them, not like Luke, I don't have all that.

But you know, I fall for you every day. I fall hardest when you ask. I fall fastest when it all goes wrong. I fall to do anything for you. I would fall beneath your feet.

I'd never hurt you, not like he did. I wouldn't, couldn't do anything to bring you down. I would never ever do something that would make you so down you almost die.

You're tumbling down, let me save you.

_Ryan_

_**Chorus line**_

You left, once, twice, you left again.

You lied, you left, you said you loved me.

So why am I alone?

Broken hearted.

You're with her, I know.

I don't know anything any more.

Should I be crying? Drinking? Feeling numb?  
I don't know whether you love her.

Love her more than a memory, more than you love me.

Don't know whether my heart should be breaking.

_Kirsten_

_**Verse Five**_

I love you Kirsten. He says he loves you too but he can't love you like I do.

I love you more than life, you are my life.

I would do anything for you, anything.

Don't believe what he tells you, he's only here for the ride.

I would die for you Kirsten.

Would he?

No.

Here's my heart, take it. Do what you will.

You have my heart, you've always had it.

I love you Kirsten, come home, come back to me.

_Sandy_

_**Verse Six**_

**_  
_**

So I hear your plans for the summer, Summer.

Italy; sunshine, sunflower field, seductive sundresses, Zach in his Speedos! (Excuse me while I choke) Sites, cities, spaghetti, statues, and perhaps a little s…

No! Not going to think about it.

Stop Seth stop!

OK, excruciatingly painful visual image diverted!

But for me it'll be another summer without Summer.

And seriously, that kind of summer ain't that great.

So, Italy huh?

So what?

He's still Zach.

He could never love you as much as I do.

Some guy has loved you since third grade, some guy remembers the squirrel you fed, some guy remembers the 'Mermaid' poem, some guy remembers the name of your toy horse, some guy loved you all the time you ignored him and didn't even know his name and didn't care if he existed, some guy thought about you every single day of last summer, some guy saw your name in the clouds, your face in the waves and your voice in the wind as he sailed, some guy doesn't know who he is if he doesn't love Summer Roberts.

If some guy loves you that much, how can Zach be enough?

You know who that guy is Summer.

_Seth_

_- - - - - _

_So he's young and handsome and into you_

_So what?_

_Some guy loves you._

_Some guy was young and handsome once._

_Some guy is still into you._

_That guy is me_

_I love you Kirsten, I always have, I always will. _

_I am I enough? Is my love enough?_

_Twenty years of love, is that enough? Twenty years Kirsten._

_Twenty minutes isn't enough._

_That isn't love._

_Have you had enough of this kind of love? Our love?_

_Twenty years isn't long enough to love you, forever isn't long enough to love you._

_I'll love you forever, is that enough?_

_Sandy_

_**Verse Seven**_

**  
**

It's nonsense to try but I have been. I admit it.

You're so much in love it was foolish to try.

I'm a fool to think I could erase twenty years, I was wrong to even try, you're hers not mine.

She's yours, not me.

Nothing I can do, nothing I can say. I haven't got something, anything to hold you to me, to make you mine again.

I left you.

But you're still my love.

What a twisted cliché.

_Rebecca_

**  
_  
Chorus line_**

**  
**

I need help. I need to stop thinking about you.

Correction, I need to stop thinking about you and Zach. Thinking about you never hurt this much before and god knows I should know. Guess I know what it means to have a broken heart.

It's just so wrong.

But I can't say anything, I can't let you know what I'm thinking, feeling. I've got to be you _friend_. And I hate it. I need to be more.

I love you but I can't.

Can't do this. Can't love you. Can't be your friend. Can't get over you. Can't help being heart broken.

Music, Captain Oates and Ryan; mechanics for my broken heart.

They don't seem to be working, or perhaps I just don't want them to, I don't even want to try.

_Seth_

_**  
Verse Five Repeat**_

He. Loves. Me.

He loves me, not you.

He _loved_ you, yes.

L-O-V-E-D

He still loves you in a way. You were his first love; he's always going to love you for that. Always. I have to make peace with that.

I'm his wife.

That's for you to make peace with, or not.

But he loves me and how ever much he loves you he's not going to sacrifice everything for you, not our life, our family, our marriage, not me, not himself.

True I won't let him if he tries, but he won't do it.

He would never sacrifice himself for you.

Not any more.

_Kirsten_

The End


End file.
